srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Colasour
"I'm Patrick Colasour of the EFA, the special one who has never even lost a mock battle! I won't let you tell me otherwise!" Patrick Colasour is the epitome of the stereotypical air jockey. Immature, shameless, and a notorious flirt, he has parlayed his two thousand straight victories in combat sims into proclaiming himself the ace pilot of the Eurasian Federation. Never mind the fact that he has yet to see actual combat. Reckless behind the controls of a mobile suit, and quite cowardly outside of one, Patrick is seemingly blessed with just enough luck to bail him out of any trouble he eagerly flies into. As the EF's premier test pilot, he has been given the task of running the new AEU-09 Enact - a general purpose variable mobile suit - through its first live combat trials. While he is not without skill, Patrick's inexperience and impatience to show off usually leads to him being the first in and first out of the battle. Background Information This is a story of a man. A man among men. Patrick Colasour's heritage marked him for greatness, as he hails from that fabled land of legendary heroes: La France. In his short but remarkable twenty-eight years he's managed to accomplish a feat that no other pilot has been able to reproduce: Achieve over two thousand simulated combat victories in a row. Sure, other pilots might scoff at the fact that he spent most of the One Year War parade marching around Paris in a GM, or that while the Fifth Middle East Conflict was raging, he was busy posing for the cover of Paris Match. Such trivial matters are of no concern to him. None of them ever completed two thousand simulated combat victories in a row. Compare their Gamerscore to his and the difference was clear: There was no ace pilot even remotely like Patrick Colasour. Combining his impeccable record with his devilishly handsome good looks, it was an easy choice to make Patrick the face of the Eurasian military as their most visible test pilot. A paper cut filing a report, a sore bum on a bad ejection seat landing, the danger of being mobbed by star-struck Parisian girls: These were all risks Patrick was willing to take so that his comrades would have hardware worth fighting with. Yet, Patrick still itched for more. All men require greater challenges, and he certainly was a man. A man among men. All he needed was the opportunity. Alas, Neo-France was happy with their stable of snobby Gundam Fight pilots, so he had to wait a while for a crisis to explode - and lo it did. The Earth Federation Alliance needed the Eurasian's new Enact mobile suit right away to face off against the Divine Crusaders and Orb Union. A unique transformable design that was totally not leeched from the Atlantic Federation's Flag concept, the Enact might very well mean the difference between victory and defeat for the Earth forces. And only one man had the training to handle this new machine. Well, alright, two men, but the Eurasians and PMC Trust really don't like to talk about that al-Sarchez guy. Regardless, the challenge was accepted. Eurasian Federation Ace Pilot Patrick Colasour became Earth Federation Alliance Ace Pilot Patrick Colasour, off to help his new EFA comrades win the war. Personality and Traits Patrick Colasour is not just any mobile suit pilot. He is not just any Big Damn Hero. He is the Biggest Damnest Hero that France - nay, Europe - has, and he won't let anyone tell him otherwise. He alone has the record of those two thousand combat sim victories. He alone is the pride of the Eurasian Federation and their Enact program. He is the Ace Pilot of the Eurasian Federation, and as nobody has had the time or inclination to challenge his self-proclaimed title, its all his. Nevermind that all of his bravado comes from behind the controls of a mobile suit, or when he feels that he won't get slapped or punched back. He's not some egotistical coward, true heroes really are something of a pacifist. Like all true heroes, Patrick desires a challenge. He never picks a fight, as some would claim, he's merely defending his honor or territory, or his nation's, or his planet's. The line has to be drawn somewhere, so what if its drawn right next to the other guy? He's also nothing of a showoff, that he's eager, flamboyant, and occasionally mocking in the cockpit has everything to do with it coming so easy to him. If you had a combat sim record like his, you would be a little immodest too! On those rare occasions that he finds himself on the wrong end of a battle, Patrick will seek battle to redeem himself - as many times as neccessary. Yes, vengeance is a concept that one would think is below a hero of his great stature, but loss in battle is a concept that is completely foreign to a true ace pilot. No mere Gundam will keep a hero such as himself down, Patrick will take the battle to anytime and anyplace. He will have his victory, regardless of how many Enacts he'll trash in the process! Of course, for every great ace pilot there is his great love interest, and Patrick is no stranger to the battlefield of love. Women are easily conquered by his rogueish good looks, natural charm, and the fact that he wears a uniform and flies a big honkin' mobile suit. Alas, such girls bore him easily, and Patrick instead seeks a stronger, tougher challenge. A woman that will punch him once for being late and a second time for insubordination. Only through the power of the Bright Fist can a woman reveal herself as the true match for him, and for that he will follow her to the ends of the Earth shouting her rank to the heavens. As for his fellow pilots, Patrick truly has no contempt for them. Why should the great Ace Pilot of the Eurasian Federation look down on those that would need his aid? They are his comrades, after all, and he is there to show them the way to victory! Of course, the other nations of Earth have their ace pilots as well, and perhaps they are of comparable skill. Patrick disdains them not, he just wishes to see them in action to believe them, that's all. If they chicken out by not showing up, well, that's not his problem either. He also holds no ill will towards his nation's great hero, George De Sand, even if he is a nonce. So what if George gets to represent France in the great Gundam Fight. No self-respecting Ace Pilot would be caught dead in something called 'Gundam Rose', anyways. As the duty of all good Frenchmen everywhere, Patrick proudly serves his mother country. To this end, he will fight for France, the Eurasian Federation, and the Earth Federation Alliance, all in the name of patriotism and totally not in the name of feeding his ego. Patrick is a true soldier, first and foremost, and like all soldiers he will follow his orders to the best that he can get away with. He does not abuse his rank of Second Lieutenant, but being an officer does have its perks and he would be foolish not to use them every chance he gets. Being a hero and an Ace Pilot means also respecting his enemies, though you'll have to forgive Patrick if he believes the Divine Crusaders, Orb Union, and Trailers are not worthy of that respect. The first aligned with evil scientists and fascist colonists, the second is trying to drive him out of a job, and the third are... well, space hobos. If he had an opponent truly worthy of his skill, such as that Aker guy on the other side of the ocean, things would be different. As it is, they're on the same side, so Patrick will just suck it up and do what needs to be done on behalf of that which is most important to him: Himself. Talents and Abilities To excel in mobile suit combat, one cannot be reserved and relaxed. Patrick has taken this wisdom to heart. In his two thousand simulated combat victories, he has found that being aggressive and taking the initiative always leads to an enemy defeat. And if he can beat the combat sim, real life can't be that much harder! Those two thousand simulated victories have also instilled him with an incredible ego - as well as an incredible spirit. He truly believes in himself as the Ace Pilot, and that he can overcome any challenge no matter how often he's sackbeaten by that stupid Gundam. His effort is redoubled if there's a goal truly worth pursuing - such the heart of a beautiful superior officer. Like any good real robot pilot, Patrick has concentrated more on the art of not getting hit as opposed to negating damage, as usually the first hit leads to disaster regardless. He is an inspiration to others, whether it be by actual admiration or by their belief that if that clueless idiot could survive anything so could they. He is also somewhat of a thorn in the side of his opponent, who can't believe that this clueless idiot could survive to haunt them another day. For you see, Patrick is blessed with a supernatural power he shares with HISS Tank drivers and Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane: The ability for his mech to stay intact just enough for him to survive any knockout. The Enact is equipped with three main weapons: A hand-held linear rifle that is nose-mounted in flight mode, a plasma sword, and leg-mounted missiles. The rifle is the main weapon, a sleek beam-firing weapon capable of what amounts to semi-automatic fire. It has the standard output of a mass produced beam weapon, which is to say that its super ineffective against heavy armor and decent against everything else. Its rate of fire is high enough for the firer to engage multiple targets and even lay covering fire, though at a cost to accuracy. The plasma sword is not quite a beam saber, as the plasma forms around a metal base as opposed to being plasma or beam exhaust. While this limitation negates its power potential, it handles just as well as the stereotypical beam saber. Being the aggressive Ace Pilot he is, Patrick has no problem with rushing forward and slashing with his saber when he's feeling spirited enough. The leg missiles are the standard volley weapon, though this being Gundam there's not as much of an Itano Circus. The defense rod, which is handy for blocking melee strikes and bullets, can also be used as a blunt weapon of last resort. As the Eurasian Federation's Ace Pilot, Patrick has some prestige and respect among his military's higher-ups, even if most of the think that he's a red-haired fool. As such, he would have access to newer EF and EFA top of the line mobile suit designs, though that would come later as he and his high command are happy with the Enact at the moment. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category: A-LAWS Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category: A-LAWS